There is a Beginning
by Xtremeroswellian
Summary: Bosco goes out to Haggerty's with some friends and while there he sees something he never expected to see. All There For You fics will now be archived on this site under this story (the title will change every time it's updated). New story as of 12/27/02!
1. Default Chapter

Title: For Every Ending

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Well, since my name is not Edward Allen Bernero or John Wells, and I don't even know anyone affiliated with NBC, they can't really be mine. But hey, I can dream, right? This is just for fun, so please don't sue.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." 

Summary: Faith and Fred break the news to the kids. 

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going.

Category: Story

Subcategories: Angst

Feedback: Makes me write faster.

Author's Note: This is the fifth story in a TW series I'm writing called, 'There For You.' The first one was "Crossing Boundaries," the second was "Partners," the third was "Changing of the Tides," and the fourth was "Surprise." That last one, "Surprise" left off with Faith kicking Fred out of the apartment after she had come home and found him in bed with another woman. Oh, yeah, and she had gotten shot earlier that day, but the bullet hit her vest, hence she has a couple broken ribs and a concussion. 

* * *

For Every Ending

Bosco dialed Faith's number on his cell phone and waited. It rang six times and just as he was about to hang up, he heard her voice. "Hello?" 

"Hey, it's me." 

"Hey, Bosco." Her voice was quiet.

"How you feeling?" he asked, frowning slightly as he watched the road ahead of him.

"I'm okay." 

His frown deepened. He had the distinct feeling that she was lying. Something in her tone gave it away. "You sure?" 

"Yeah, just sore, that's all." He could hear the weariness in her voice and wondered if she'd gotten any sleep the night before or if she'd been in too much pain.

"Maybe you should go back to the doctor's. Get some more painkillers," Bosco suggested.

"No, I'm all right." 

"Okay," he said doubtfully. "Anyway, I was calling about this weekend. I thought maybe we could hang out, watch some movies or something." He listened to the silence on the other end of the line. "Faith?" 

"Bosco, I don't think this weekend's going to work after all." 

"Okay." He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"It's just that something's come up and I've got to take care of it." 

Bosco was keenly aware of the catch in her voice and somehow knew beyond a doubt that she was on the verge of crying. He pulled his car off the road and put in park. "Is it anything I can help with?" he asked, worried. 

There was a long pause. "No, it's something I've got to deal with on my own," she said finally.

He looked out the window. "Well, if you decide you want to talk about it--" 

"I'll call," she finished. "Thanks." 

"Sure." He hesitated. "Faith, are you sure you're okay?" 

Faith didn't answer immediately and his worry increased. "I'll be all right," she said softly. "I have to go, Bosco." 

"Okay. Take care." 

"Thanks. You too." The line went dead.

Bosco stared down at his cell phone for a long moment. Something was definitely wrong. But what? he wondered. 

* * *

Faith hung up the telephone in the kitchen and looked out into the living room where Fred sat with their kids on the couch. Dread churned in her stomach. With a deep breath, she walked out and sat down in the chair, not looking at Fred even once. She winced as she shifted positions and pain shot through her ribs. 

"What's going on?" Emily asked, her tone worried as she looked back and forth between her parents.

"Em, there's something that your dad and I need to tell you guys," she began, her voice soft. 

"You're not sick again, are you?" Charlie asked fearfully, looking at her with wide eyes.

"No, baby, I'm not sick again," she quickly assured him, giving him a small smile. 

"Your mom and I are getting a divorce," Fred said quietly.

Silence fell in the room.

"What?" Emily whispered, her face pale. 

"We've been having problems for a long time now and we've come to the conclusion that we can't work them out," he told her. 

"Who am I gonna live with?" Charlie asked, staring at the floor. 

"You'll live with both of us. We're going to have joint custody," Fred said, gazing at Faith.

"Joint custody?" he repeated. 

"That means that half the time you'll live with your dad and the other half, you'll live with me," Faith explained gently. 

"But you and Dad won't be living together, right?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not, dummy. That's what a divorce means," Emily snapped.

"Emily," Faith said quietly, shaking her head. 

"Whose fault is it?" she demanded. 

"It's nobody's fault, Em," Fred said gently. 

Emily glared at him, then at her mom. "Who's staying here?" 

"Your mom will be staying at the apartment. Unless she decides to move. I'll be finding a new apartment." 

"So what you're saying is that Mom kicked you out." 

"No, that's not--" 

Emily stood up, glaring at Faith. "It's *always* your fault! You're always mad at Dad for something!" 

Faith rose to her feet, shaking her head, trying to fight back the tears she felt building. "Emily--"

"You always mess everything up!" she shouted. 

"Stop yelling at Mom!" Charlie yelled, shoving his sister. 

"Hey, knock it off!" Fred said loudly, his voice firm. "Everyone just sit down and take a deep breath." 

Emily flopped back down onto the sofa, her arms folded across her chest. Charlie moved away from her and sat on the floor. 

"No one here is to blame," Fred said, glancing at Faith. "Especially not the two of you." 

"Your dad and I both love you two very much," Faith said softly, tears stinging her eyes. 

"You just don't love each other?" Charlie asked, looking at her. 

Faith swallowed hard, her eyes downcast. 

"Can't you guys see a marriage counselor or something?" Emily demanded.

"We're a little beyond that now, Em," Faith answered, not looking at Fred. 

Emily glared at her. "I want to live with Dad." 

"You can stay with me whenever you want," Fred told her. 

"No, I want to live with you all the time." 

Faith bit down hard on her lip, trying not to cry. 

"Emily, we already talked about how your time will be divided up between us," Fred reminded her quietly. 

Emily jumped to her feet. "I don't want to live with her half the time! I hate her!" 

"Don't say that," Fred warned. 

"But I do! It's the truth! I hate her, Dad! I want to live with you!" 

Charlie started to cry. 

"You don't hate your mother," Fred said sternly.

"Fred." Faith shook her head, then looked at her daughter sadly. "Emily, I'm not going to force you to stay with me. I love you with all my heart, but you don't have to live with me." 

Emily gave her a challenging look. "Good. I want to live with Dad, then." 

Charlie got up from the floor and walked over to his mom. He climbed onto her lap. "I want to stay with you," he told her, tears in his eyes. 

She hugged him close and kissed his forehead, not responding. 

"You'll both have to stay here until I find a new place," Fred told them.

"Where are you going to stay until you find a place?" Emily asked. 

"At a motel." 

"Why can't you just stay here until you find an apartment?" 

Fred looked at Faith, then back at his daughter. "It's just not a good idea, Em." 

Emily turned and glared at her mother again. "Tell Dad he can stay," she commanded.

Faith looked away so Emily couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She didn't answer. 

"You've ruined my life! I hate you!" she yelled. Without another word, she turned and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Faith jumped at the sound, then brushed a tear off her cheek. 

"Charlie, go check on your sister," Fred said quietly.

Charlie hugged her once more, then obediently did as told, disappearing down the hallway. There was a long moment of silence. 

"Faith, she's just upset." 

"I know that." She stood up abruptly, the breath catching in her throat as pain flooded her body. She stood still for a moment, her eyes closed tightly, her hand lingering on her ribcage. Then she swallowed hard, opened her eyes and moved to the kitchen. She ran hot water in the sink and added a few drops of dish soap, putting the kids' breakfast dishes in to soak.

Fred followed, watched her. "I really am sorry, Faith," he said quietly.

She gripped onto the edge of the sink and stared down at the soap suds. "Yeah, aren't we all," she said softly.

He paused. "I'm gonna pack some of my things and head to the motel." 

She didn't answer. 

"Thanks for not saying anything about Sheryl and I," he added. Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Faith held back her tears and began to scrub the dishes clean. 

* * *

Back to X_tremeroswellian's There For You fics


	2. There is a Beginning

Title: ...There is a Beginning

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Well, since my name is not Edward Allen Bernero or John Wells, and I don't even know anyone affiliated with NBC, they can't really be mine. But hey, I can dream, right? This is just for fun, so please don't sue.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." 

Summary: Bosco goes out to Haggerty's with some friends and while there he sees something he never expected to see.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going.

Category: Story

Subcategories: Friendship, slight hurt/comfort

Feedback: Makes me write faster.

Author's Note: This is the sixth story in a TW series I'm writing called, 'There For You.' The first one was "Crossing Boundaries," the second was "Partners," the third was "Changing of the Tides," the fourth was "Surprise," and the fifth was "For Every Ending." That last one, "For Every Ending" left off with Faith and Fred telling the kids that they were getting divorced. 

* * *

...There is a Beginning

"Man. What a day," Sully muttered as he changed into his street clothes. 

"You're telling me," Davis agreed as he sat down on the bench in front of his locker. 

"Quit whining," a familiar voice said from the doorway. 

They both turned and saw Bosco standing there, a smile on his face. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were 'movin' on up,'" Sully said with a grin.

"I'm gone, what? Four weeks? And already you think I've forgotten all you little people?" Bosco joked and shook his head. "Guess you don't think very much of me." 

Davis grinned. "Good to see you, man." 

"Yeah, same here," Bosco replied, nodding in his direction.

"So really, why are you here?" Sully asked curiously as he shut his locker door. 

"Actually, I'm here to see Yokas. She around?" 

"Nope." 

"She leave already?" Bosco asked, glancing at his watch.

Sully shook his head. "She wasn't in today." 

"She hasn't been here for a couple days, actually," Davis spoke up.

Bosco frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"She called in sick," Sully informed him.

His frown deepened. "That's weird. I've been calling her place for the past week and haven't gotten any answer." 

Sully and Davis exchanged a look.

"I'll stop by and check on her in the morning," Bosco decided aloud. He glanced at them. "You guys wanna get a couple drinks at Haggerty's?" 

"Nah. Tatiana's at home waiting for me," Sully declined. 

"I'll go," Davis agreed, standing up and heading for the door. "See ya, Sul." 

Sully waved at them. "See you around, Bosco." 

"Yeah, take it easy." 

* * *

"Davis, these are some of my buddies from STS," Bosco said as they sat down around a table. "Jeff Michael, James Link, Mark Waterson, and Scott Adams. Guys, this is one of my friends from the 55th, Ty Davis." 

Davis nodded to each of them and they all nodded back.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a beer," Mark said. "Anybody want anything?" 

"I'll take one," Bosco answered.

"Make that two," Davis replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Three beers coming right up," Mark replied. He left the table. 

"Hey, Davis, some hot brunette is checking you out," Scott said with a grin, nodding in the direction behind him.

Davis turned and saw the pretty woman smiling over at him. He smiled back, then turned away. 

"Don't tell me you're not going to go over and say hi," Scott said in disbelief. 

"She's not my type," he replied nonchalantly. 

"That's a joke, right?" 

"No. I'm actually with someone." 

"You're married?" 

"No, I'm seeing someone." Davis took the beer that Mark handed him as he returned to the table. He glanced over at Bosco. 

"So? Is it that serious?" Scott pressed. 

"I don't know. Maybe. I like her a lot." He shrugged. 

"So what's she like?" 

Davis felt slightly uncomfortable with all the questions. "She's great." 

"She's a firefighter," Bosco supplied, sipping his beer. 

Scott stared at him, open-mouthed. "What?" 

"What?" Davis repeated, confused. 

"Nothing, it's just...chicks shouldn't be firefighters. It's not right." He shook his head. 

"Yeah, why's that?" 

"They're weak and helpless. Beside that, most of them are only good for one thing anyway," Scott informed him with a grin.

"I'm guessing you're single," Davis retorted.

The other guys chuckled, but Scott simply narrowed his eyes and glared at Davis. 

Bosco listened to the conversation as he peeled the label off his bottle of beer. His gaze drifted to the opposite corner of the room. He did a doubletake. 

No, it can't be, he thought, staring in shock.

Fred Yokas was standing there, heavily making out with some blond woman who was most definitely *not* Faith. 

"That son of a bitch," he said aloud, shoving his chair back angrily and rising to his feet. 

"Bosco? What's wrong?" Jeff asked, glancing up at him in confusion.

He didn't respond. He set his bottle down on the table and stalked across the floor. He grabbed Fred's arm and turned him around. Without hesitation, he slammed his fist into Fred's face. "You bastard!" 

The woman shrieked and Fred raised his hands to his face, glaring at Bosco. 

"How could you do this to her?" Bosco demanded, shaking his head. 

"It's none of your fucking business, Bosco," Fred informed him, turning away. 

He shoved the other man up against the wall, holding onto him by the collar of his shirt. "After everything she's done for you, this is how you repay her? By cheating on her?" 

"Whoa, Bosco, take it easy, man." He felt Davis pull him back. 

Bosco let go of Fred but glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "You were never good enough for her. I don't know why she wasted so much time on you." 

"The same could be said for you," Fred answered, scowling. 

"She should have left your sorry ass a long time ago." He shook his head, his jaw clenched. "She's better off without you." Bosco turned angrily and headed for the door. 

"What's going on?" Mark called. 

He didn't stop to answer as he stormed out the door, clenching his hands into fists and cursing under his breath. He had walked over halfway to her apartment when he stopped abruptly. 

How am I gonna tell her? he wondered, feeling sick to his stomach.

* * *

Bosco knocked on the door to Faith's apartment and waited, feeling sick and nervous. Oh, God, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that her husband was cheating on her, didn't want to be the one to break her heart. But he had to tell her. She deserved to know what a lowlife scumbag she was married to. 

He heard footsteps approaching the door and he took a deep breath and held it. 

The door opened and Faith stood before him, a surprised look on her face. "Bosco!" 

"Hi." He swallowed hard, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He seriously wished he was there for any reason but the one he was there for. "Can I come in?" 

She nodded and moved aside to let him in. 

Bosco stepped inside and glanced around. The apartment was silent and dark except for the glow from the muted television. He turned to face her and took in the sight of her wrapped in her white terrycloth robe. "Did I wake you up?" 

"No. I wasn't asleep. Just watching some tv." 

He nodded and looked at the floor, swallowing hard again.

"Bosco, you okay?" she asked, worry in her voice. 

"Yeah, it's just..." Bosco looked up at her, hating himself for what he was about to do. "There's something that I have to tell you." 

Her eyebrows furrowed and she waited. 

He looked away. "You don't know how much I don't want to be the one to tell you this, Faith, but...I saw something tonight and you have the right to know." He looked at her again. Her eyes were closed and for the first time since he arrived he realized how pale and tired she looked. "You know," he said suddenly, stunned. 

Her eyes opened and she met his gaze. "Yeah, I know about Fred," she said, her voice calm, quiet. 

Bosco stared at her and released the breath he'd been holding. "He told you?" 

"No. I, uh...I came home from work and found them together in our bed." 

"That asshole," he said, feeling angry all over again. "I can't believe he would do this to you!" 

Faith shrugged slightly. "You want something to drink?" 

"No, I'm good." He looked at her, studied her. It had definitely been awhile since she'd had any sleep. She looked a bit thinner than he'd last seen her, too. He wondered if she'd been eating properly. "Faith, I'm sorry," he said quietly, shaking his head. 

"Don't be. It happens." 

"You deserve better," Bosco told her, gazing at her. 

She managed a small smile. "Thanks." Faith sat down on the edge of the sofa. "You can sit down." 

He nodded and sat down beside her. "How long have you known?" 

"Since that day I got shot." 

"That's been almost two weeks. Why didn't you call me?" he asked, feeling a bit hurt. 

She looked away. "You've got your own stuff going." 

"Hey, I'm never too busy for you," Bosco said seriously. "I, uh...I've been trying to call the last couple days but you haven't returned my messages."

"Sorry, Bosco. I just haven't really felt like talking, you know?" 

He nodded, understanding. "Yeah. How are the kids?" 

She sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Not so good. Charlie got into trouble yesterday at school for fighting and Emily won't speak to me." 

"It's not your fault," he said quietly.

She stared at the tv screen. "She blames me because I'm the one who kicked Fred out." 

"You had every right. He's cheating on you!" Bosco said in exasperation.

"She doesn't know that," Faith answered softly.

"Maybe she should." 

She shook her head. "She's got this image of him in her head that he's perfect. I don't want to mess that up for her." 

Bosco stared at her in amazement. "She's lucky to have such a great mom. A lot of parents wouldn't think twice about bashing their spouse in front of their kids." 

"Well, whatever else he may be, he's a good father. He loves Em and Charlie." 

He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "She'll come around, Faith. She just needs some time." 

"I know." 

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I hit him." 

"What?" Faith turned her head to look at him.

"Fred. I hit him, when I saw him there with that other woman." Bosco shook his head. "If Davis hadn't pulled me back, I would've kicked his ass. I really wanted to." 

A small smile tugged at her lips.

"You know, I still could, if you want me to," he offered, glancing sideways at her. 

She looked back at him. "Why don't I doubt that?" 

"Because you know me. Just say the word and I'll send him to Mercy for a week," he told her, only half-joking.

Faith smiled. "I'll pass. But I request the right to reserve that offer for later." 

"Request approved," Bosco replied, returning her smile. "Just let me know when you want to cash in." 

She leaned back against the couch again. "How are things going at STS?" 

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I miss everyone at the 55th, though." Especially you, he added silently, not sure why he didn't voice the thought. 

"It's not the same without you, either." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, it's much more peaceful," Faith said, her eyes twinkling with amusement. 

"Hey," he protested, nudging her in the side with his elbow. 

She smiled. "You're missed, Bosco," she told him quietly.

He looked over at her. "Thanks." 

"You sure you don't want anything to drink?" she offered again, yawning. 

"Nah. Actually I should go so you can get some sleep. It's late." Bosco looked at her, hesitated. "Unless you want me to stay. I can crash on the couch, if you want." 

"Thanks for the offer. I'm okay, Boz." 

He wasn't sure he agreed, but he nodded and stood up. She did the same and walked him to the front door. He turned to her. "Let's get together and hang out soon, okay? I, uh...really miss talking to you." 

"I'd like that." A small smile spread across her face. "There's something I have to know." 

"What's that?" 

"How'd it feel?" 

"What?" he asked, confused. 

"Hitting Fred. How'd it feel?" 

Bosco grinned and held up his hand where a bruise was already forming on his knuckles. "Pretty damn good. He'll definitely have a headache in the morning." 

She grinned as she held the door open.

He winked at her. "See you later." He started to walk out, but she caught his arm. 

"Bosco?" 

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?" 

"Thank you. For coming over here and being willing to tell me the truth. That means a lot," she said softly, gazing at him seriously.

He nodded, kept his gaze on her for a moment, hesitated, then reached out and pulled her into a hug. "It's his loss, you know," he said quietly. 

"If you say so," she murmured, shaking her head. 

Bosco pulled away and tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. He hated the sadness he saw in her eyes, and it made him hate Fred even more than he already did. "He's stupid for letting you go, Faith. But you're better off without him. You deserve so much more." 

"Thank you." 

He nodded. "So I'll see you soon?" 

"Count on it." 

"Get some sleep, okay?" 

"I'll try. Thanks, Boz." 

He nodded. "Night, Faith." 

"Night, Bosco." 

* * *

Back to X_tremeroswellian's There For You fics


End file.
